User talk:SomeUsername
Who are you, again? Guy? —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :No, I'm Guy. Now if I just told, then that would be no fun. Follow the clues. Solve the mystery. "Unmask" me! If you have a guess, then you should sound more confident about it ^-^ SomeUsername :He makes nearly perfect images, is secure about his identity, this is TehGuy. Mr Engineer Wow, thanks for those images, this wiki really needs them. Also, I actually didn't do shit here for months, I just got back and already got awarded sysop. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I see you have the MC6.5 sprites, can you send me them? I don't seem to quite have them yet. Mr Engineer ---- It has been fun, TehGuy, good-bye. Mr Engineer lolhai I knew you'd return, even if for a day. Some username... —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Recent Edits Hello there! A few links were removed and I'd like some advice to avoid making future mistakes. Originally I had linked the Auto-shotgun from Madness Retaliation to a real shotgun that looked similar. So I guess then that fan-made games don't take the same priority as "canon" games? Clifftybonbons 04:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get your pics from? Tyrant Hero I get them from screen-capping the game while I play it. Then I paste it in MS Paint and crop it to the right size. I haven't gotten around to installing a flash decompiler. Clifftybonbons 14:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Images First of all, congrats on all the good work with all the pages. But some of the sprite images you've uploaded are actually not top notch. For example, in this image, the MAG Agent's battle axe you've downsized extrodinarily. The axe is MUCH bigger in comparison. Please don't resize the sprites. Another example is this image, in which Tricky's head is much larger than it should be. Please work on the proper sizing of your sprites. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 17:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Just cause I'm right doesn't mean I'm a retard. His last name really is bangbanggooberblat. I will unprotected it then. Its rare for my to be saying this but im sorry. I did not know you where editing on Sanford's page. Tyrant Hero Don't want to be a bother Hi, SomeUsername, I dont want to be a bother, but I was just wondering if you could put up all the 3 colours of guns from Nexus, and the stages of the melee weapons breaking. And also, sprites of the mag weapons that GO3LMs hold. Pufflesrcute 09:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Important Message Alright, first of all, I don't mean to be whiny, but please don't go renaming the articles over and over with overlapping redirects and changing everything before consulting with an admin first. It's ok and I'm glad that you started a disscussion, but you also started changing the (non-final) names on other pages too before we reached a consensus. I messaged Krinkels, and he said YES, THEY ARE ATP. So, for now on, the ATPs will be known as A.T.P. engineer, and the OBSVs known as A.T.P. soldat. Krinkels said they are both a part of the Accelerated Training Program. This is it, end of discussion, quit messing with the names. You do realise that there are now a dozen redirects you created in renaming the page. Yea, that's how it works, renaming. It moves the article to the page you changed the name to, and leaves a redirect in place of the old articles' names. Anyway, NOW you can start fixing the names on all the other pages now. Sorry if I don't sound very happy, but you just created a bunch of stress that I really didn't need right now, considering the end of the school year is near. But you still should've waited for a consensus before renaming the ATP page several times. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 19:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's ok. Besides, I guess it ended up for the better. Sometimes it takes a war for things to change. And yes, I already have started to delete some of those unused pages and files. Slowly but surely. :3 But yea, I guess I should thank you, mainly for all of your work on the weapons pages. Maybe it's time we updated that way over due User of the Month section? But anyway, we could still use some help in regards to changing all the names. The A.T.P. Soldats shouldn't be too hard. Then we can start deleting those redirects. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 03:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by the way. I think the Madness Combat 10 page could use some of your infamous grammar-nazi-ing. And since it was developed in between the big vandalism war and the "reboot" which is the wiki now, I'm not surprised that it's still not A+ quality. I actually joined during that war, and helped to stop it. Although before me it was just Blud and Tyrant Hero fighting. And then El Zilcho came along, we dicussed some stuff with wiki admins, and I became an admin. And then came the tedious clean up of deleting spam articles, and so on. Anyway. I think I'm getting off topic here. Yea... Speaking of off topic, here's some more of that. Oh look, I changed my signature colour, now everyone will know I'm an admin if they are stupid enough to have not figured it out. Oh and there's a little smiley face there too... ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk☺ 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) M: PN zombies Don't you think that we need to add the other versions of zombies (1337, A.T.P engineers, A.T.P soldat) into a gallery in the zombie page? - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC)